A New Battle
by Studebaker1960
Summary: It's mainly about Yuskue and the gang getting together again and fighting all the dead demons that somehow come back to life while stronger than ever while finding out about his dad and I don't mean Riazen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH

Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH

It was at Genkia's temple where the reunion was going to take place. "Oh I can't wait to see everybody" said Keiko.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see if that ugly dork Kwabara has gotten Yukina to go for him" said the part-demon Yuskue.

"Yuskue!!

"Sorry, Sorry Sorry" he yelped.

"It'll be the first time in a long time that everyone was together and" Keiko added "they'll get to meet Raizen Jr.". Raizen Sr. was a demon king who reigned the demon world before he died and was Yuskue's ancestor. Finally, after a lot steps they saw the temple.

"Hey, they're here everybody" said Kwabara!

"Hey you guys" said Shizuru, Kwabara's sister.

"You're late" said Genkia.

"Sorry Grandma, traffic was a bitch" retorted Yuskue.

"See that you two managed to make it" he added to Hiei and Kurama.

"Long time no see" Kurama said happily.

But like always Hiei smirked and asked "Wanna fight?"

"You bet I do short stuff but don't worry I won't hurt you to bad" Yuskue retorted putting up his fists.

"You better not, because If you wake up Raizen I'll kill you!" Keiko yelled sternly.

"I wanna see him" cooed Botan and Yukina coming into view.

"Oh no not another knuckle to deal with" said Koenma in his teenage form also appearing.

"So you finally got a kid what took ya soon long" laughed Kwabara. Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma also had to smirk at that comment.

"I see none of you has had any luck yet" retorted Yuskue. "No can do Yuskue, I'm still dating all the possible candidates that are attracted to be because of my dashingly good looks" Koenma replied. "Yeah right" said pretty much everybody there and then they busted out laughing.

Once Kwabara stopped laughing he said "I haven't found the right girl yet". "Oh I think you found the right one baby bro but the only problem is that you're to pathetic to go after right Yukina?" said Shizuru.

"So that leaves you two" said Yuskue and everyone looked at Hiei and Karama. "I just haven't found the right women yet besides I have too much to do at this moment" said Karama.

"None of your business!" Heihe replied. "So does that mean him and Mukuro are still together, Karama?" Yuskue asked while smirking.

"Yes and what is said in the rumors in Demon World they're going to get married sometime soon." The plant demon answered.

"So are we invited to the wedding" the spirit sword wilder asked before laughing his head off.

"As much fun as this is we do have business to attend to." Koenma interrupted. "Yes we do" agreed GenKia. "As you all know…


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had gotten settled down, Genkai and Koenma start explaining

After everyone had gotten settled down, Genkai and Koenma start explaining. "Through your long former career as the Spirit Detective you have killed many demons, well they have come back to life and are amazingly strong,"

Koenma started. "We think they have been helped by the Netherworld. They have also devolved some new powers that we have never seen before." Genkia said.

"What kind of powers?" Yuskue asked.

"We're not quite sure but you can be sure that they are even above an S-Class demon is strength." Koenma.

"WHAT!" shouted Yuskue.

"Yes, and I know that you are officially not a sprit detective but all worlds are in serious danger." Keonma continued.

"Okay I'll help, but even with all of us how do you think we can defeat a person above an S-Class demon."

Yuskue replied getting nods from the other fighters. All of the fighters have been waiting a chance to use their fists even though it's not their top priority. "Even with the other guys's help, how can we win?" Yuskue asked.

"That was another reason I called you here," Koenma said looking extreamly nervous, "come on in."

Everyone was in shock as none other than Togoro walked into the room. "What the fck is this, Grandma!" "Yuskue, he is your father." answered Koenma.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" Yuskue quietly yelled as to not wake his son.

"He means," said Togoro, "that I met your mother and things got a little heated. It was 22 years ago and somehow I got mixed up at a bar, became drunk, and followed you mother home. The next day I left never knowing I had a son. I was already a demon and knew it would be safer for your mother if I just left. Know this, I loved your mother as much as I loved Genkai. I never stopped thinking about her. I know what is going on and would like to help you, son." What Togoro said shocking everybody in silence, then Yuskue broke out of it.

"GO.TO.HELL" replied Yuskue said before leaving. This brought everyone back.

"Yuskue", Keiko said softly. "Botan, will you watch Jr. for me while I go talk to him?" asked Keiko.

"Sure." Botan replied. Keiko handed over Riazen to her and rushed after Yuskue.

**Outside**

She found him halfway down the stairs they walked up earlier punching a tree then getting ready to launch a mega spirit gun. She went behind him just as he was powering up, then put her arms around him. "Honey calm down."

"How can I when I find out that son of a is my no good father! He left my mom! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to grow up not having a dad? I could never count on any male role models and when it's usually the husband caring for his wife; he left me to take care of my mom drinking herself to sleep mourning over her lover, and now he has the nerve to call me son!" Yuskue yelled starting to weep.

**Inside**

"You Bastard! You are out of his whole life then you have the nerve to call him son! Do you have any idea how Yuskue feels when your barging in like this? No, well let me tell you. He may have been a punk at school like me but I know for a fact that his home life was worse off than mine was. One reason he is so tough now is because of all the times when he was younger and had to drag his mother home from the bar, fight off asses from his mom, and still take care of the house. So yeah you great ass hole, you have the nerve to come here and call him your son when all you left him was pain!" Kuwabara shouted a Togoro.

"ENOUGH! The truth of the matter is Togoro is here because he can unlock Yuskue's real power. There are special techniques that only he and his decedents can do." Yelled Genkai.

"Alright ass hole," said Yuskue coming in, "teach me what you got but don't ever expect me to call you father."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was full of tension. Keiko and Botan were making breakfast when everyone else emerged into the kitchen.

"Hello Darling," Yuskue said walking up to Keiko and giving her a kiss.

"Hey Yuskue, go sit down and I'll bring you your food." Keiko set down Yuskue's breakfast down in front of him.

"Hey, Yuskue," said his best friend Kuwabara before eating a lot of food. After that one after another of the people at the temple walked out bidding their morning greetings. Everyone else was in the kitchen when Togoro walked in. The room suddenly became tense as all eyes were on Yuskue and Togoro.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Yuskue while glaring at Togoro.

"Yuskue, you will be getting training with Togoro while the rest will be training together while I give pointers, new techniques and strategies" answered Genkai.

"Well then let's go Togoro" said Yuskue seeing how they were both done. He gave Keiko and Jr. a kiss before following after Togoro.

"Now, Yuskue. It's been a while since I last saw your skills. I would like you to demonstrate what you have learned before I can help you unlock our family power. Genkai might not know this, but I could tell you were my son from the first moment I saw you saving Yukina. I saw how strong you were becoming then and put a blocker on your spirit energy. Our training will be breaking my blocker and getting you to unlock the family power." Explained Togoro.

Yuskue didn't respond but went through his moves all the same. In truth, although he was angry, he really did want to get to know the man who has been haunting his boy hood and even man hood dreams. He did tell the truth all those years ago when he said he didn't have a lot of male role models. So with that thought in mind, he set on his exercises given to him by his ancestor and the only real man he could call a father, Raizen.


End file.
